


Drain You

by artisticpear



Category: Nirvana (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Courtney Love kills herself, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Men Crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticpear/pseuds/artisticpear
Summary: AU where Kurt gets the call that Courtney killed herself.
Relationships: Kurt Cobain/Courtney Love
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Drain You

**Author's Note:**

> A good friend of mine gave me the idea when i was sulking about Kurt

Kurt got a phone call at around ten in the morning. He was at Krist’s house overnight since he felt lonely while Courtney was at rehab. Frances laid sleeping at his side. He picked up his phone over the mass amounts of lyric writings and drawings he had splayed everywhere around him. 

“Hello?” Kurt answered with a pencil in his mouth. “Yes, this is he.” Krist quietened so that Kurt would be able to hear. The blonde-brunet dropped the pencil in his mouth and cupped a hand over his mouth. “O-of course, yes.” Apparently whoever called him had hung up when Kurt dropped his hand that he held the cordless phone in. He paled.   
  
“Kurt?” He asked. “Kurt, what’s wrong?” Krist asked, moving towards him slowly. That’s when Kurt's body racked with violent sobs and small fits where he’d hit his fists on his thighs. He ran his hands through his hair and failed to calm himself. Krist moved beside him, rubbing his back up and down in a side hug position. “Dude, I got you, take your time.”

“S-she..” He attempted to speak, but hugged Krist tight. “I-I gotta go.. I-identi-” His body racked with sobs again and Krist continued to rub his back. Then it hit.  _ Identify. She. _ Oh god. 

“Of course. If you need to go you need to go.” Krist nodded. Kurt grabbed Krist’s sleeve. 

“C-come..” Kurt sputtered and Frances stirred. “I can't do this alone..” He managed to stammer through. Krist nodded. 

“I can drive you.” Kurt nodded lightly, wiping his face with his sweater sleeves. He picked up Frances and put her on his chest. They got in the car and Kurt put Frances in the car seat. He slid into the passenger and said low and devastated. Then Krist was hit with a blunt comment.

“Courtney killed herself.”   
  
A beat. Kurt wiped his eyes. Krist didn't know what to say.

“Kurt, I'm so sorry.” Krist said softly. “I can't.. I can't believe it.”

“I should have been there for her.” Kurt looked down, picking at a loose hem.   
  


“Kurt, you were.” Krist said. 

“I should have done  _ something _ .” Kurt spat, frustrated with himself.

“Kurt.” Krist paused. “You gave her the world.” Courtney was Kurt’s world. He did anything to please her; all he wanted was a happy nuclear family. Her happiness meant everything and now she was gone. 

“But that wasn't enough.” Kurt was crying again. Something broke within him that day. They pulled into Kurt’s driveway that was littered with police cars. The next few hours were filled with a teary eyed kurt identifying his late wife and talking to investigators. Kurt said his last goodbyes to his late wife through red burning eyes. Once everything was done, they took Frances to Kurt’s mom’s house so he could rest then drove back to Krist’s.

Krist decided he didn't want Kurt staying at home alone, or home at all rather because no matter how much he loved Kurt, he didn't trust him enough not to hurt himself in a time of stress. For all he knew, Kurt would go home, shoot up and Krist would be getting the call the next morning. 

“I don’t know what I'm going to do without her.” Kurt said hoarsely into the cold, damp air. He rubbed his throat. “It's just too fucking real.” Krist sat with an arm around him, rubbing his shoulder. Kurt pulled out a cigarette and lit it.    
  
“I know it's hard, but you’ll pull through.” Krist looked down. He has to pull through. For Frances.

“Will i?” Kurt looked at the long haired man in the dim street light and shook his head. “Sorry.”

“No, I understand.” Krist nods lightly. “But I'm here for you nonetheless.” Kurt nodded, blowing out a bit of smoke into the cool Seattle air. 

“Thanks Krist.” He said, leaning his head on his shoulder. Kurt eventually passed out on Krist’s shoulder. Krist made sure to pick him up and lay him on the couch. But he knew he’d get better, he had Frances to worry about full time now. Krist rubbed the smaller man’s matted hair and let him sleep.


End file.
